


Soft Spot

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: Zoro always had a soft spot reserved only for his captain...





	Soft Spot

"Robin…" Nami whispered, hushed and confused with a hand up near her mouth. "What are we supposed to be looking at?"

The older woman discreetly gestured to watch across the table, all eyes flicking over to the captain and first mate sitting across from each other.

"I'm _still_ hungry!" Luffy whined routinely after finishing his share of dinner which always included seconds.

"Tch." Zoro, bored jaw propped up on the table by his hand, held out a full fork to the captain who happily opened his mouth with an obnoxious noise.

After a collective 'awe', the swordsman was the first to notice, barking a "The hell are you lookin' at!?"

A spoon clanged on someone's plate.


End file.
